Quote
Quote (クォート Kuôto, also known as Mr. Traveler in Cave Story 3D) is the protagonist of Cave Story. His name is spoken only twice: once by his companion Curly Brace, and once by himself in Curly Story after feeding him the Ma Pignon. He is built to resemble a human boy. Quote is an armed scout robot whose mission was to eradicate the dark power hidden in the Island's depths, in stark contrast with the units sent to seize control of it and, in turn, the Island itself and its residents. He was accompanied by Curly Brace in the first attempt to fulfill his mission ten years prior to the events of Cave Story. At the start of the game, he has no memory of his purpose on the island, who he is, or where he is, and possesses no weaponry. Due to the fact that Quote is a robot, he is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage if he has acquired multiple Life Capsules, which increase his maximum durability. He is also highly skilled in armed combat due to his status as a soldier, with the ability to weild a wide arsenal of weapons, from swords to heavy artillery. Quote appears to be very quiet, and doesn't have much to say to anyone. Regardless, his actions throughout the game, such as helping Sue, retrieving Santa's key for him, freeing Kazuma, and fetching Jenka's puppies, imply that he cares for the people around him and wishes to help in any way he can. However, it's also inferred by Misery that he is very tenacious, relentlessly pursuing tasks until he has either completed them or become incapacitated as a result. Description Quote wears a red cap with what appear to be bolts attached to it, a black sleeveless shirt, red trousers, and a long green scarf hanging around his neck. He has white "skin", black hair, blue eyes, and large robotic antenna-like "ears" attached to his head. In some official art and in the credits images illustrated by Daisuke Amaya, he wears red gloves; however, in the game, these gloves are absent. History Pre-game Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to the island during the conflict over the Demon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent there, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than claim it. Since they had arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in ruin, with death and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human named Miakid had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled the third Crown Holder and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. Present Cave Story Quote awakens ten years later in a small cave with complete amnesia. He shortly wanders into Mimiga Village where, before long, he becomes involved in the conflict created by The Doctor, the Crown's newest holder. Quote allies himself with those who resist the Doctor's tyranny and successfully puts a stop to his evil doings with the help of his companions and various weapons he acquires throughout his travels. Gallery Category:Cave Story Characters Category:PC Debut Category:All Characters